Champions Cup
The Champions Cup was a short-lived footballing championship involving the winner of the Libertan League, Traspesian League and the Brunanter First League. It is generally seen as a precursor to the WNFA Leaders League. History thumb|250px|1963 Grijzestad-Skeend program As Traspes and Libertas, and to some extent Brunant were some of the best of the footballing wikinations (and were in Europe) it was agreed to hold a match, alternating between Brunant and Libertas and later Brunant and Traspes. The idea began when FC Skeend was hailed by the Libertan media the best wikination team, after winning both the 1959 and 1961 domestic leagues. Brunanter journalists seemed to disagree and there was quickly enough interest to hold a deciding match for the title. The single match would be played at the end of the season, in June, with the first championship in Wikistad. The match featured FC Skeend, who successfully defended their title, and Niesburg R.S.C., winners of the 1. Liga. The match ended 0-0 and a coin toss (as was customary in the period) gave the win to Skeend. Frustrated at this Niesburg demanded a replay, but organizational issues led the match to passed on to the end of the 1962-63 season. The next match was held in Koningstad, with Grijzestad Strijders, as Brunanter champions, took on Skeend, who comfortable won their league. Skeend scored first, But Grijzestad was able to respond and win 2-1. A third edition would be held again in Wikistad, in 1964, with Skeend taking on St. Marks Koningstad. St. Marks comprehensively defeated Skeend 0-3, causing uproar in the media and some scuffles in the stand in the Nationaal Stadion. For 1965, Skeend (with 5 consecutive league titles) took on Brunant Leuwens, which they thrashed 5-2 in Koningstad. In 1966, Skeend lost the Libertan league, but the team, as founder and Champions Cup holders, demanded to appear in the championship instead of FC Wikistad. Eventually the disagreement prompted the championship to not be held in 1966 and was subsequently ended. But at the same time, Traspes, who had some of the best teams and players, were interested in playing the Brunanter champion. The deciding match was held in Alcacer, Traspes in 1966, and Real Alcacer bested FC Drenthe 2-1. After having lost the Champions Cup in 1965 and 1966, the Brunanter media was already predicting the decline of Brunanter football. In 1967, FC Donderar won the Brunanter league and faced Real Alcacer in Donderstad. The match ended 0-0, due to excellent defending by Donderar. A replay match was held the next day, and Donderar lost 2-0 to goals by Julian Fernandez. Due to organizational issues Libertan teams would not play in 1967 and 1968. In 1968, Roodstad Athletic visited Atlético Alcacer, and were comprehensively beaten 5-1 by the home side. A few of these players would form part of the World Football Championship winning side of 1968 and were instrumental in tearing apart Roodstad. In 1969, Mediterranean FC was meant to host the Traspesian champion, Sporting de Bregues, but due to disagreements retired from the tournament. Carrington FC took their position and due to skilled defending and counter-attacking defeated Bregues 1-0. Category:Football competitions Category:Libertas Category:Traspes